Lucky Tonight
by DragonWarbler
Summary: Inspired by Darren Criss I tried writing an original song. It turned out to be a quite sensual thing in the end and I couldn t stop imagine Blaine singing it to someone special, who this special someone he wants is you get to be creative and use your own imagination. In other words Blaine performs his original song and gives quite a show at a party to secure the man of his dreams.


Blaine was nervous he had never done something this daring before. The party had been going on for a while and there was a big chance most of the people around wouldn´t remember what he was about to do after the night had ended.

He spoke to the DJ and handed over the sheet music to the guitar player in the corner. 5 minutes later the DJ announced they had a performer and nodded his head at Blaine to take the stage.

His hands were sweaty and he was quite happy about the fact that he wasn´t playing any instruments himself during this song.

The dance routine was enough to worry about, and that was putting it mildly. He knew he could be sexy but he also knew that if he tried too much he would easily turn into a laughing stock instead. He was most nervous about the body roll and the hip movement sequence he had to do.

He took the stage and addressed the audience "Hi guys, I´m Blaine if you didn´t know" he searched the crowd and made eye contact with the boy he was there to convince tonight "I am going to perform an original song for you guys tonight, an quite erotic one actually." He definitely had the crowd's attention now.

The boy he had had his eyes on the entire time he spoke also seemed intrigued "and before you ask, yes I wrote this song with someone in mind" he smiled at the boy and added "quite frankly I hope to get lucky tonight."

He got a few cat calls at that but hadn´t time to even feel the blush creeping up his neck before the guitar guy began to play the intro to _"You in me, or I in You"_ he began to sway seductively to the music before starting the first line and taking a step closer to the guy of his dreams.

_I know you love me playing with my dong  
__But the world would rather hear me turn into song  
__Maybe I can sing about playing in my thong?_

_Sex maniac only for you  
__You are my beautiful boy  
__Don´t just stand there playing coy,  
__You know you love being my sex toy_

He made a come here motion to the guy and was now only a few feet away. His crush just gave him a sweet smile. It was time to up the game Blaine thought before starting the chorus.

_Oh yeah, yeah it´s you and I in our bed tonight,  
__Our bed tonight  
__You in me, or I in you  
__It doesn´t matter as long as it end in taboo  
__We belong together  
__In our bed tonight, our bed tonight_

He took the last step forward and was now almost giving his man a lap dance. He turned around and twerked his ass up only a few inches from the guys face.

_You know you make my eyes glazy and my mind go hazy  
__There is nowhere else I would rather be  
__You in me, or I in you  
__Especially when you go a little crazy  
__I´m always going to be your daisy  
__There is nothing else I would rather be_

_Oh ah, I love it when you show how far you can bend  
__It´s like you and I were meant to mend_

He ran a finger down his jawline and traced those luxurious lips, if everything went as he hoped they would soon be smashed up against his own.

_Oh yeah, yeah it´s you and I in our bed tonight,  
__Our bed tonight  
__You in me, or I in you  
__It doesn´t matter as long as it end in taboo  
__We belong together  
__In our bed tonight, our bed tonight_

_Nothing else matters as long as it´s a happy ending  
__We belong together In our bed tonight, our bed tonight_

He winked and bit his lower lip before starting to move his hips and almost dry humped the air. Just watching his man´s reactions was making him aroused and it was in plain sight for everyone to see.

_The way you move your hips  
__I can´t help but lick my lips  
__Come here and show me some of your tricks  
__I know you love being my sex toy  
__So come here instead of standing there playing coy_

_Oh yeah, yeah it´s you and I in our bed tonight,  
__Our bed __tonight  
__You in me, or I in you_

The final lines left his lips and he was panting and looking into lust filled eyes. Before he knew it he and the guy he thought was out of his league was kissing right there in the middle of the crowded dance floor to the cheers from the audience.

And it was amazing, he had so done the right thing deciding to perform the song. As a new song began he and his mystery man made their way out of the party.

He was so getting lucky tonight, and if he had something to say about it so would he every night after that.


End file.
